Operation: Werewolf
by Aubrie1234
Summary: During a mission, something happens to Marc that makes him part human, part wolf-creature. Will the spiez be able to find out what's wrong with their brother before it's too late? One of my OCs will appear in this story as well, but as a prisoner of WOOHP that will amazingly help out the spiez with their 'little' problem. Rated T for some violence.
1. Summary

Operation: Werewolf

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, I'm putting out another story again! Just like the summary says, something will happen to Marc that will turn him into a werewolf! This is also the first story where I show my OC, Aubrie. She might also appear sometime during one of my other stories, **_**Code: Everyone**_**, if you do some good reviews. She's already been mentioned there as well.**

**Me: And now we get to do another story! You guys, except the Amazing Spiez, won't appear in this story, though. AND DON'T COMPLAIN!**

**Everyone: Yes ma'am.**


	2. Chapter 1

Operation: Werewolf

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, ****This is the first chapter of my story! I got part of the idea from the Shooting Star Sky Saint's story, **_**Operation: Changes**_**. The characters from Code: Everyone will help me do the summary's before the chapters as well!**

**Me: O.K.! Who want's to do the disclaimer?**

***cricket* *cricket***

**Me: (thinks) Scaredy cats, huh? Won't be that way for loooong... (talks) Here guys! (hands out a big present) This is for you!**

**Everyone: (gathers in circle)**

**Drago: (whispers) Who should open it? It might be dangerous.**

**Spectra: What about you, Drago? You don't seem too worried over this.**

**Drago: Trust me, Spectra. I've gotten presents like that before which have scared me half to death! How about... Wilda does it?**

**Wilda: WHAT?!**

**Drago: (Pushes him forward) Wilda's going to do it, Aubrie.**

**Me: (smirks) Great! I thought none of you would want to open it though...**

**Wilda: (stammers and whimpers) Y-you're right a-about that, Aubrie! I-I'll just move a-away, mind y-you... (inches away from the present, then bolts out of the room.)**

**Me: (thinks) They'll open it sometime, I know it! (Talks) Well, I'll do the disclaimer, then. I don't own the Amazing Spiez except my OC. Now, on with the scares! Uh, I mean, show!**

The night was very dark, covering a streetlamp-lit street. But one of the buildings on the street was not quiet, unlike the others. It was lit up with artificial lights and the sounds of battle. The spies were on a mission to infiltrate a lab that was being used for experiments and that a supposed long-forgotten formula was being created again. The thing was, they didn't expect a monster to be at the lab, destroying everything in sight. Which included the spies.

"Ah!" Marc shouted as he dodged another swing from the creature. He had gotten chased all over the place and was now hanging from a lamp that dangled loosely with the monster underneath it. The thing had knocked out his siblings, but was mainly going after him for some reason! And the lamp was starting to break off from the ceiling, which wasn't much help either. The creature, though, had other ideas. It had it's mouth open, waiting for the spy to either jump down, knowing to give up, or to just fall once the lamp broke, fighting to not get eaten, denying the inevitable. A few times, it jumped up and clawed at either Marc or the lamp. It wanted him down soon, or it would just come up after him. Marc, his sister, and his brothers had been sneak attacked by the creature and hadn't gotten a good look at it, so they really didn't know what it looked like. Except for the 7-8 tall size, black and white fur, super speed and strength, and very sharp claws and teeth. Marc chanced to look down, trying to find away out of the creature's range of eating him, when he froze. The thing, whatever it was, had a fear-inducing stare that made him unable to move. It looked as frightening as it was tall. With a better look at it, he could see it was a giant wolf creature that could walk on two legs, with giant wings on its back. It also had a hungry, but outraged look in its eyes. Marc managed to look away and made a mental note to NOT look that thing in the eyes again. He glanced around, trying to see if there was any way of escape. All of their gadgets had been destroyed when the creature surprised them, so he couldn't get away on the ceiling or fly away.

_CRACK!_

He glanced up again. The lamp was almost completely torn away, except for the wires. The wires were the only things still attached now, and they were ripping fast!

_No, no, no, no, no! _Marc thought as he watched the wires snap away. The creature was howling with glee at this, though. And it helped out in Marc's escape, too.

_SNAP! _went the last wire as he plummeted to the still howling creature. He landed on its snout and jumped off, with the thing surprised and angry at this new comeback. Marc landed on his feet lightly, thanks to his spy skills. The creature landed hard on its back, though, which made it angry. It hopped back onto its legs and growled at Marc.

"You won't lock me up again, WOOHP spy! I WILL NEVER BE LOCKED UP AGAIN!" the creature roared in anger. It then charged at him as he lept out of the way to higher ground. He managed to climb up on top of what he thought was an empty storage tank. The creature slammed itself into the wall that was right behind Marc before and was pulling himself out. When he looked up after he got himself out, he smirked and chuckled at Marc. Or that's what Marc thought.

"What's so funny?" he asked the creature.

"It's your stupidity! You don't know what you're standing on, do you?" the creature asked him.

"An empty storage tank?" he asked it. Then, the thing laughed harder and harder.

"You really don't know! Ha ha ha!" the creature shouted up to him in between laughs. After he had calmed down a bit, the thing continued.

"You're standing on top of the same stuff those scientists used on me! If you were to touch that stuff, who knows what will happen to you! I bet it would get even worse if it got _inside _you!" the creature roared. Marc gulped. If what the thing said was true, he might be in real trouble!

"Maybe you should get a bath before you 'catch' me." the creature continued.

"N-no, I don't need a bath. I had one yesterday." Marc countered, inching away from the edge. He had an idea of what the thing was going to do to him, and he didn't like it, even if he was just thinking of it. Then, it jumped up right on top of him and pinned him down with one clawed hand. It slowly leaned down and whispered in his ear: "I'll give it to you then!" It then ripped a giant hole in the top of the tank, and threw Marc down into it.


	3. Chapter 2

Operation: Werewolf

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, ****this time, they will open that present! Even if I have to make them do it! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Everyone: (still gathered in a circle)**

**Drago: (whispered) Wilda's out... How about Percival?**

**Percival: NUH UH! NO WAY! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS! (bolts out of room and joins Wilda.)**

**Drago: Not him too...**

**Lync: Why won't anyone open that present?**

**Nemus: Because, Lync, everyone is afraid of what's in there! It might be something like a cat that wants to claw us to death, a jack-in-the-box clown with a frying pan, or anything like that!**

**Digidestined: …...really?**

**Nemus: It has happened before!**

**Me: (thinks) They're still idiots. (talks) Well, I don't own the Amazing Spiez or anything like that. Now the story!**

Marc managed to swim back up to the surface. He had swallowed some of the stuff, but nothing was happening.

"I'm really starting to not like you, kid." the creature said to him from the hole in the tank. Then, he felt something grab his neck from behind. He was yanked sharply up to the creature's eye level.

"I think I should drag this on for a while, don't you?" the thing said to him. Then, whatever the thing was that had wrapped around his neck slammed him against the wall. Then, it let go of him, and the monster started to move towards him as it whispered: "I'm really going to enjoy this." Marc could barely move after he had gotten slammed against the wall, but he could still see, think, and talk.

"Why are you after me though?" Marc asked the creature, trying to find a way out of the punishment that was about to come. The thing stopped walking for a minute. Then it roared its answer out so loud, it made the building shake.

"Why?! WHY?! Because I like to draw out the pain of others for a while! I like to kill! And its all because of those scientists! I want revenge on anything I could find that was a lot like them, and YOU fit the description perfectly!" it said as it started to come closer and closer. Then, it raised his chin up to its face and looked the kid in the eyes.

"They WILL pay for what they have done to me! And that includes YOU." it whispered, venom coating every word. Then, it grabbed him around his neck and threw him hard down onto the floor of the building ten feet below. Marc tried to get up, but there was a searing pain in his right arm. He must've broken it!

_Not good, not good, NOT GOOD!_ he screamed in his head as the monster jumped down and lifted him up by his neck again.

"You're really going to hurt now, kid!" he said to him as he brought out his claws. The thing clawed him and bashed him against things several times. But it still wasn't finished with him yet. It then picked him up and threw him back against the storage tank so hard, that it cracked. Using the tank for support, Marc slowly stood up. He was hurting from head to toe, and was covered in gashes, cuts, and bruises. Nothing was going right for him on this mission. Nothing!

_First a bad day, and now this!_ he thought as the monster started to charge. He dodged it just in time as the thing crashed head on into the tank. The mysterious liquid flowed everywhere and made Marc slip onto his broken arm.

"Gah!" he said as he tried to steady himself on the slippery ground with enormous pain going through his arm. But what he hadn't noticed was that the monster wasn't defeated that easily. But it would have a bit of a hard time finding him, because, when he went through the glass of the storage tank, some of it went into his eyes and blinded him.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are kid!" it shouted in an insane, sing-song voice. Marc heard that and instinctively hid. But the monster didn't care.

"Even though I'm blind now, I can still find you, kiddy!" he said, still in that same insane, sing-song voice.

"_I can hear you, I can smell you, and soon I'll overwhelm you!_" it called, singing. Marc shook with pain and that he was absolutely scared of this... this thing! He tried to think of a way to get away from it. He couldn't climb because of his arm, and that thing could easily hear him if he tried to move. But surely it couldn't make out which sound is which if he threw something, could it? Marc looked around for something to use for his idea when he spotted a piece of glass large enough to make a big noise. He was lucky that his brother, Lee, taught him how to make stones skip on a lake. Marc thought he could use the same technique here to distract the monster long enough for him to run. He threw the piece, and it skipped the surface of the liquid all the way to another crate. The thing lifted its ears up and listened to the sound. Then, it slid them behind its head and shouted: "FOUND YOU!" It raced over behind the crate and bit what it thought was Marc. Unluckly, it was the fuse box of the building. Lightning shot out of the fuse box and went everywhere where the liquid was. Which included Marc.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Marc shouted as the electricity raced through him. He fell to the ground and blacked out. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the monster finally letting go of the fuse box.


	4. Chapter 3

Operation: Werewolf

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, ****It's update time again! And don't worry, they will open that present, sometime or another!**

**Drago: Well, Percival and Wilda are out, and we need to pick SOMEONE (glaces at Nemus and Elfin) to open that box!**

**Nemus and Elfin: (slowly backs away from the group) Uh, don't look at us! We are not doing it!**

**Drago: (grabs both of them and drags them over to the present) Oh, no you two don't! We've already got two quitters and we don't need anymore!**

**Nemus: (whimpers) Please, Drago! Don't you remember last time I opened one of them?!**

**Drago: I remember that Nemus. You nearly got killed by the gigantic cannon that had popped out. And don't even think about explaining yours to me, Elfin! Last time you opened one, the rope inside tied you up against me! BOTH OF YOU ARE DOING IT! NO BUTS!**

**Volt: I think I feel sorry for those two...**

**Everyone: I agree.**

**Me: (thinks) At last! (talks) Okay, I don't own the Amazing Spiez except for my OC. Now, let's watch the Fireworks! (looks over to Drago trying to drag Nemus and Elfin back towards the present, except they were trying to hold onto things so that they wouldn't go near the present)**

Everything was black. His eyes were closed and he could tell he was still breathing. He was alive, at least. Whatever he was laying on was soft. He could guess that he wasn't in the lab anymore. Was he at the WOOHP Healing Facility, or was he just dreaming? He tried to move, but a racking pain came from his right arm.

_It must still be broken. _Marc thought. He thought he heard something, but he couldn't hear that well right now. Straining his ears, he could hear others were in the room with him. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw that his brothers and his sister were in the room with him, but not Jerry, thankfully. Lee was pacing back and forth while Megan and Tony were sitting down, Megan trying to comfort him. They hadn't noticed he had opened his eyes, so he decided so surprise them. He just hoped he didn't regret it later. While he was pacing, Lee was muttering to himself, blaming himself for what happened, as always.

"It's all my fault! If I had looked around more, we would have seen him coming! If we had, Marc wouldn't be like this right now!" Lee said as he paced.

"It's not your fault, Lee. We didn't know there was a monster there at all in the first place. If we had, we would've been more careful." Megan told him. Marc decided now would be the best time to come in.

"She's right you know." he interrupted. They all looked up and stared at him for a minute, then ran over and hugged him.

"Marc!" they all shouted as they hugged him.

"We were afraid you were a goner!" Lee told him as he hugged him a bit too tightly.

"Ow, OW! I think that's enough! Ow! Ow!" Marc told them as he tried to get himself free. Their hugs were moving his arm, which was now in a sling.

"Oh, your arm! Right, sorry about that, Marc!" Megan said embarrassed as she and her brothers pulled away from him.

"Its just that you've been out so long..." Tony continued. Marc gave him a puzzled look before he asked again.

"How long have I been out?" Marc asked them. They all looked at each other before looking back at him.

"Almost a week." Lee answered for the group. Marc got a shocked look on his face before asking again.

"What about my grades?! And our parents?! They'll be so mad at me for how long I've been gone! Oh no, oh no, oh no..." Marc cried, completely forgetting he had a broken arm.

"After a big battle where you broke your arm and almost got yourself killed and you're STILL worried about your grades?! Oh brother!" Megan roared, making everyone laugh a bit while she threw her arms up in the air. Then, Jerry opened the door and came in.

"Its good to see you awake, Marc. Now, I just need to ask you a few questions about what happened back there." he continued as he closed the door behind him. As he came striding over to standing beside Marc, he kept asking questions.

"After Tony, Megan, and Lee were knocked out, what happened?" Jerry asked him. Marc recalled everything that had happened and told them in a cold tone.

"Whatever that liquid stuff in the tank was, I don't think it was good." Marc finished.

"You're right about what was in the tank, Marc." Jerry told him. All of them stared at Jerry as he continued.

"The liquid in there was the same formula I was telling all of you about before you went on your mission. I recognized it as soon as I saw it. It isn't like your average formula, though. This one was made and used before, unluckily, by one of our strongest and most terrifying villains. So we need to keep an eye on you 24/7." Jerry explained to them.

"I understand." Marc answered. He knew it had to be done to make sure that he wasn't a danger to anyone.

"We'll be glad to keep an eye on him for you, Jer." Lee told him as he wrapped his arm around his injured brother.

"Thank you, Lee. Now, you all had better get back home before your mother starts to call the police." Jerry told them.

"Y-you mean it's alright if I go home like this?" Marc asked him.

"Yes, as long as you give a good excuse and that you are watched constantly."

"We'll do our best Jerry!" Tony told him. Before they all left for home, Marc had to get dressed and sent down a specially-made tube so that him arm wouldn't hurt as much. While the others were giving Mom the excuses, Marc was trying to get to his room without hurting his arm more that it was already. As he looked at how to get up there, the only way he could find a way up was to climb to the tree house and jump from there. After he got to the nearest limb to the overhang for the backyard, he heard something. He strained to hear what it was, and got a very close look at it. A giant eagle had made its nest on the same limb! The next nearest one was at least 15 feet away from the overhang! His only chance to get to his window was to get past the eagle. But, since the eagle's nest was there, he had a slim chance of getting past, even with his spy training. It even made it harder with a broken arm.

"Easy girl, easy..." he tried to sooth the already angry eagle. She spread her wings and squawked at him. She wasn't making this any easier. He tried again, and it still didn't work. It tried to snap at him that time. Now he was a bit angry. He didn't know it, but he started to growl and his eyes switched from their natural, brown color, to a fiery, golden color that even scared the eagle.

"**Back. Off.**" he said to the eagle in an unnaturally gruff voice. The eagle didn't want to stick around this crazy human, and luckily her chicks left a few days ago, which meant she really didn't have to stay there. She flew away as fast as she could, not liking the way the human started growling and its eyes flashing from brown to gold. As soon as the eagle left, Marc went back to normal and tried to get back to his room, not realizing what had just happened.


	5. Chapter 4

Operation: Werewolf

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, ****please give at least ONE review! I haven't gotten a single one on any of my stories except for **_**The Pokedestined**_**. If you don't... I might stop the funny shots up here with the different characters...**

**Drago: (looks up from his latest attempt to get Nemus and Elfin near the box) WHAT?!**

**Nemus and Elfin: (seizes the chance and bolts out of the room to join the other two)**

**Drago: DARN IT! I ALMOST HAD THEM!**

**Me: (sighs) He'll have to try better than that. Anyway, I don't own the Amazing Spiez except for my OC. On with the story. (thinks) He may have to do Helios next... Won't that be fun...?**

The next day, Marc explained to his Mom and Dad that he broke his arm getting into bed last night and that Lee, Tony, and Megan helped to bandage it and put it in the sling. Thankfully, they bought it. As they walked to school, Marc suddenly remembered what had happened with the eagle last night. He remembered everything, including the growl, but not the eye shift. He told them all about it, which worried them.

"Jerry told us to tell him if anything happened to you that wasn't normal. Maybe we should tell him about this." Megan whispered as they walked up to the school.

"We should, but that was just something small. If it gets any worse, we'll tell him." Tony cut in.

"I know I shouldn't, but I agree with Tony." Marc said. They all looked him as he said that. He continued what he was saying though. "All I did was growl and scare an eagle. It wasn't serious. Like Tony said, we'll tell him if anything worse happens." The rest of the day continued uneventful. As they walked home, Marc started to feel hot and a bit itchy.

"Uh, guys?" he tried to get their attention as he reached all over himself, trying to scratch the terrible itches.

"Why are you scratching yourself?" Megan asked as she saw what he was doing.

"I'm itchy. And hot! Could one of you get a back-scratcher?" he said as he tried to cool himself off and scratch at the same time.

"Maaaaybe we should get you to Jerry now?" Lee asked.

"No, Lee. I'm just a bit itchy and hot. Let's head home." he told him as he tried to stop scratching, which just made the itching worse. As soon as he got into his and Tony's room, he rubbed his back against the bed post, trying to get the itch off. It helped to subdue the itch. Some of the itch was behind his ear, so he tried to scratch it, too. It worked so far, but without knowing it, he was trying to scratch it with his foot like a dog after a few minutes. 5 minutes later, Tony came in to get Marc down to dinner when he saw what he was doing.

"Maaaaarc..." Tony started.

"What?" Marc asked as he stopped scratching his ear.

"You were just scratching your ear like a dog! I think we really should get you to Jerry now!" Tony told him. But, unlike he would be usually, Marc only listened to half of it.

"I was scratching my ear like a dog?" he asked.

"Yes, you were!" Tony almost shouted, irritated. Then, Marc stood up and yawned, signaling he was really tired. But Tony noticed Marc's teeth were longer and sharper than normal.

"Now you have teeth like a dog, too! Jerry should really hear about this..." Tony trailed off. Marc didn't know what was making his brother so worried. All he was doing was just scratching his itches. But now he noticed that they were gone. He shrugged it off and was about to make for the door, when he felt something in his underwear. He put his hand in to get it out, only to find a long, furry tail in there! He tried to pull it out, but quickly found out it was HIS tail. He let out a small yelp as he pulled it, getting Tony's attention.

"Uh, Tony..." Marc trailed off, showing him the brown tail. "I think we have a problem..."


	6. Chapter 5

Operation: Werewolf

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, ****We're finally going into more of the story! And don't worry, we'll get to see my OC, Aubrie, soon.**

**Drago: Someone besides me and Ingram need to OPEN THAT BOX!**

**Helios: Who do you suggest do it, then?**

**Drago: (looks at Helios and smiles) Hmm...**

**Dan: Drago...**

**Spectra: You really aren't thinking that, are you?**

**Helios: (starts to back away and stammers) C-can't we work this out, D-Drago? No one w-wants to open t-that present, and that includes...(as Helios tries to bolt, Drago grabs him by the tail)**

**Drago: NOT YOU! YOU'RE GOING TO OPEN THAT BOX, EVEN IF I HAVE TO FORCE YOU! (starts to drag him to the present like he did Nemus and Elfin)**

**Me: (Eating popcorn while watching whats happening) Poor, poor Helios... I hope he comes out of it alright. (thinks) NOT! (talks) And I don't own the Amazing Spiez except for my OC. Let's just start the story.**

Tony covered his mouth and tried not to let out a shout of surprise and fits of laughter escape. His brother had a TAIL now! Lee and Megan needed to see this! He scrambled down the stairs, gave an excuse to their Mom and Dad, and dragged Lee and Megan back up the stairs to his and Marc's bedroom. As soon as they saw the tail, they did the same thing Tony had done the first time. But none of them could contain their laughter. After they calmed down a bit, they started to talk again.

"Sorry, Marc, but Jer REALLY does need to know about this." Lee told Marc.

"I agree. Having a tail isn't as fun as you think it might be." Marc said as he tried to hide his tail. Right after he finished, the floor under them disappeared and they fell down the tunnel. As they flew down it, Marc started to complain, which wasn't normal for him.

"Oh, great! First a tail and now this!" Marc shouted, "If Jerry sees my tail, he'll have a hard time trying not to laugh just like all of you did!"

"Hey! Lee said he was sorry! Doesn't that count for all of us?!" Tony shouted back.

"What I said doesn't count for all of us!" Lee shouted to them as they reached the end of the tunnel. All of them landed on the same old padded couch, with Marc on the bottom. He also had a very sensitive tail and a broken arm, which made it worse.

"Yyyyeow!" Marc screeched. All of them scrambled to get off their brother.

"Sorry about that, Marc." Megan told him as she managed to get off.

"Well, spies, how are you all doing? I'm especially asking you, Marc." Jerry asked them, not seeing Marc's tail yet.

"We've got a bit of a problem, Jerry." Marc answered, uncovering his tail.

"Oh, my!" Jerry said. He couldn't help but let out a few laughs. After a minute, he calmed himself down.

"Thanks, Jer. Now my self-esteem is MUCH better." Marc told him sarcastically.

"Sorry, Marc. But with this new 'addition', we need to find an antidote for you. And there is only one person I know of that will be able to help." Jerry explained to him.

"Then let's go! Even though it's funny, I don't want my older brother to have a tail forever!" Tony exclaimed.

"All right, but don't expect to go to a normal place..." Jerry told them as he got the helicopter ready with his computer. After the helicopter was ready and they climbed on, they flew off to where the spies, except Jerry, didn't know. A few minutes later, they all landed at a heavily protected and hidden facility.

"What is this place, Jerry?" Megan asked him after they got inside with a secret password.

"A top secret, heavily protected facility made to hold only one villain." he answered as they started to walk down the giant, steel hallway.

"Is it that same villain you told us about after I woke up?" Marc asked him.

"Yes, and she is the only one I know of that will be able to help you, Marc." Then, they found themselves at the end of the hallway, starring at a very thick-looking steel door with barricades on it.

"I-is she past there, Jer?" Lee asked worriedly as he gazed at the gigantic door.

"Yes, but if she tries to escape, this facility will hold her in. She was the one who designed it, after all." he continued, placing his hand on a high-tech scanner. A second later, Jerry pulled his hand away and they could hear heavy machinery moving behind it. After a few minutes, the door opened and they walked in. Inside the room was a giant, glass wall with at least more than 20 holes punched in it. On the other side of the wall they could see a woman sitting down on a bench. She had ragged pants (that reached down to her knees before ripping) and short-sleved shirt, very long red hair that went down to her knees, a long, red tail (that looked just like Marc's), giant, bat-like wings, a silvery metal mask (that covered all of her face except her eyes), and two heavy, metal cylinders covering her hands, wrists, and arms (up to her elbows).

Without looking up, she asked: "Why are you hear with those spies, Jerry?"


	7. Chapter 6

Operation: Werewolf

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, Aubrie has finally appeared! And Drago might just get someone to open the present this time! And this chapter is shorter than the others, sorry about that.  
**

**Drago: (pulls Helios even harder, trying to get him away from his latest hold) Helios, why are you not going towards the present?! You were the one to suggest someone!**

**Helios (hangs on for dear life) I DIDN'T MEAN ME!**

**Drago: WELL, YOU ARE GOING, NO MATTER WHAT!**

**Me: (sighs) Oh, Helios. You need to learn when to keep your mouth closed. Anyway, I don't own the Amazing Spiez except my OC. Now, on with watching the Drago/Helios battle!**

**Drago and Helios: (looks up from what they were doing and shouts) WHAT?!**

"I need your help again, Aubrie. We have a problem that I think you can solve." Jerry told her.

"I'll need to know any information that you can give me on what happened." Aubrie told them as she stood up and walked calmly over to the glass wall.

"Well, what happened was..." Marc began. After he finished the story, Aubrie slowly nodded, then spoke again.

"I understand now. You're lucky, kid. VERY lucky." Aubrie told him. Then, she turned to Jerry.

"If you want me to help, I'll need to borrow some of your scientists and get a sample of the chemical." Aubrie told him before she turned back to Marc.

"And one more thing. Try not to get angry if you can. It'll just make things worse if you do." Aubrie told him before she went back to the bench and sat down. The spies just stared at her in amazement. She practically knew everything!

"I'll try." Marc answered, regaining his voice. Then, all of them turned around and started back to Headquarters. Aubrie was running through her thoughts after they had left the room and the door was secured.

_Zooma, _Aubrie thought to herself, _Are you still willing to break me out, after all this time?_


	8. Chapter 7

Operation: Werewolf

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, Drago's almost got Helios to the present! Will Helios open the present? Or will Drago have to find another unfortunate animal to do it?**

**Drago: (Thinks while dragging Helios) Almost there, almost there, almost there...**

**Helios: (Thinks and whimpers) Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no...**

**Drago: (sighs) We're here, at last!**

**Helios (whimpers) I'm a dead dragon.**

**Drago: (picks up Helios and shoves him towards the box) Do. It. NOW.**

**Helios: (gulps and shakily reaches for the bow)**

**Present: (explodes on contact and sings over and over) GOT YOU! GOT YOU! GOT YOU!**

**Helios: (face is charred by the explosion and faints)**

**Drago: I knew it! I. KNEW. IT!**

**Shun: Poor Helios...**

**Me: Anyway, at least they opened it. The next surprise will be even better than that. I don't own The Amazing Spiez except my OC. On with the story!**

They had just gotten back to WOOHP Headquarters without any problems and were now heading back home. Jerry was telling a few of the scientists to go out to the facility to help Aubrie with her work. Everything went smoothly, until the next day. Marc was unusually irritated when he woke up and his clothes were too small on him. He had to borrow Lee's for a while or until he went back to normal, which ever came first. For the rest of the day until lunch, Marc snapped at almost everyone that spoke to him. He even got angry at his siblings. Megan came over and spoke to him at lunch.

"Marc?" she asked him. He was unusually angry at everyone today.

"Yeah?" he asked her sharply. Nothing was going right for him today. First, his clothes were too small for him and he had to wear Lee's. Second, he had three tests in a row. Finally, the lunchroom didn't have any salads today! The day was just getting better and better, wasn't it?

"Why are so angry at everyone today? Remember, Aubrie told you to try and not get angry." Megan told him.

"The day just hasn't gone right for me, Megan. I know that Aubrie said not to get angry, but today just isn't my day." Marc told her gently.

_At least he's a bit calmer now. _Megan thought, _Maybe all he needed was to let out some steam._ Suddenly, the table started to vibrate.

"Oh no." Megan said as the table shook. Suddenly, they were sucked into a tube that was right underneath the table and were on their way to WOOHP. They were soon joined up with Lee and Tony before they reached the end.

"What does he need us for, NOW?!" Marc snapped. He really didn't like the tunnels.

"Easy, Marc! Everything he needs us for is important, remember?" Lee shouted to him. As they reached the end of the tunnel, Marc got the feeling that they were about to go on a dangerous mission. Then, they all landed on the couch the same way they did last time. Which got Marc even more angry. After they had gotten untangled once again, Jerry told them what their mission was.

"Spies, it seems that Tim Scam has escaped prison once again. I need all of you to go out and catch him and bring him back into WOOHP custody." Jerry told them as he handed out their gadgets for that mission.

"Today you will be using the WOOHP Isolation Bubble," he said as Tony got the gadget, "The Fusion Gloves," which Lee grabbed, "The Polar-blast Ray-gun," at which Megan snatched from the table, "and the Stop-in-your-tracks Taffy." Marc sighed as he got the last one.

"Now, off you go spies." Jerry told them as he pushed a button on his desk. The ceiling opened up as they were sucked through to the high-speed jet waiting for them. As soon as they were in, auto-pilot started up the jet and directed it towards Mount Everest. As they sped towards their destination, Marc wasn't doing so well.

"Ugh," he groaned, his face turning a pale shade of green, "I've had sea-sickness before, but air-sickness?"

"Just don't get sick in the jet, Marc!" Tony told him.

"Yeah! You can do it all you want once we get to Mount Everest!" Megan said.

"Speaking of Everest, why would Scam have his hideout there?" Lee asked.

"I just hope we land soon! I don't think I can keep it down for much longer!" Marc said, turning even more green.

"Megan, look around the jet for anything kind of bag you can find!" Lee shouted to her as he saw his brother turning a shade of forest green. She scrambled around the jet, with Tony helping her, and found several paper bags for emergencies. They got back just in time for Marc to let out his lunch in the bags. After Marc finished letting up his lunch, they exited through the side door on the jet and landed. They all activated their Eye-Tech and searched around the landing point.

"Guys! I think I found something!" Tony told the others. He didn't shout because they were in an avalanche zone. They all ran over and examined the spot.

"It looks like some sort of lever is underneath all this snow." Lee said.

"How are we going to get to it?" Megan asked.

"Easy. I reverse the polarity on the Polar-blaster Ray-gun to where it shoots heat instead of ice, but not so much as to where the lever melts." Marc said, getting the ray from Megan and tinkering with it. After a minute, Marc had it set up.

Aiming it at the lump of snow, he told them: "Ok! Now stand back!" He then pulled the trigger and fired a ray of heat that melted the snow all the way down to the lever. Lee bent down and pulled on it. It took a while, but it eventually gave and opened a giant steel door that was hidden underneath lots of snow in front of them. Marc programed the gadget back to normal and gave it back to Megan. They then walked down the hall until they reached a fork in the cave.

"It looks like Scam was expecting visitors." Tony said as Lee used his Eye-Tech to scan the fork for any clues as to which way to go.

"And I can't find any clues to go by here. We'll need to split up." Lee told them. He and Tony went to the right while Marc and Megan went to the left. The tunnel looked normal, as far as they could see. But at about the halfway point, the tunnel started to cover itself with panels of metal.

"Looks like someone has an obsession with machines." Megan said, using her Eye-Tech to scan the metal on the walls.

"And that the walls are made out of a very strong metal, as the scan says." Marc continued for her, also scanning the walls with his Eye-Tech. Then, he noticed something on the wall. He called Megan over and got a closer look at what was on the wall. It looked like five long, deep gashes carved into the wall.

"These look like claw marks." Megan said as she got a closer look.

"Yeah. We had better get a picture of this and send it to Jerry." Marc said as he brought out his MPCom and took a picture of it. Before he could send it to Jerry, a rumble shook their hallway.

"That didn't sound good." Megan said as she faced the other end of the hallway.

"Well, let's investigate it." Marc told her as he started to run down the hallway. She caught up as they reached the end of the hallway. It opened up into a giant lab-like place, covered in all kinds of machinery. They saw that there was a fire in there as well. Megan quickly brought out the Polar-blast Ray-gun and put out the fire. She froze the fire in place and sighed.

_At least the fire is out now._ She thought. She looked beside her, ready for Marc to congratulate her, but she saw that Marc wasn't there! Then, she remembered that she saw a flash of blue out of the corner of her eye before she brought out the gun, but ignored it. She then realized that Marc hadn't stopped running after they had reached the lab!

"Oh, Marc! Why did you do that?" She asked herself as she ran through the lab. She soon found Tony and Lee. Lee was using the Fusion Gloves to break him and Tony out of the frozen metal arms that had been holding them. They dropped down right in front of Megan and were surprised she was there.

"Did you two start the fire?" she asked the menacingly. They knew better than to argue with their sister.

"Kind of..." Tony started.

"Scam caught us and then started the fire." Lee continued. "And where's Marc?"

"I lost him." Megan answered.

"WHAT?!" both Tony and Lee shouted.

"I don't know where he went! He didn't stop running after we reached the lab!" Megan continued.

"Then we need to find him! If Scam does first, there's no telling what would happen!" Lee said. They then set out to find their brother in the giant, frozen lab.


	9. Chapter 8

Operation: Werewolf

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, The next surprise is up for our friends! And, in case you've forgotten, Wilda, Percival, Elfin, Nemus, and Helios are out of the running (Wilda, Percival, Elfin, and Nemus bolting out of the room and Helios fainting).**

**Me: I've got another surprise for you! (sets out a grape pie)**

**Everyone: (gets back into another group)**

**Drago: I wish she didn't do the pie trick. Elico, I think it's your turn to go into the trap zone.**

**Elico: (tries to bolt but Drago grabs him)**

**Drago: (drags Elico near the pie) You aren't going anywhere! You are going near that pie, and don't even think of doing the same thing that the others did!**

**Me: (shakes head side to side) Poor Elico... I don't think this is going to end well... Anyway, I don't own the Amazing Spiez except for my OC. Now, on with the story!**

Marc was still running. He didn't care if he got burned or hurt. Scam was trying to hurt his family, and it got him angry. He knocked down the machinery easily, leaving claw marks on everything he touched. He didn't notice it, but he was also using his right arm as well. No pain was coming from it anymore, and he also didn't care. All he cared about now was taking down Tim Scam and giving him some payback. He turned another corner, and then saw Scam, running away from the now frozen fire. Marc's adrenalin spiked up immensely, just seeing him. His intentions changed as well. Instead of giving him payback, he wanted him dead. He would play with him first, torture him, then kill him. If Scam hurt his family, Marc would hurt him back. He then raced after him, catching up with him quickly. He then tackled him to the ground, hard. Turning him over, Marc growled at him. Then, he extended his claws over Scam.

"**If you hurt my family, I'm going to hurt you back, Scam. Now, who get's the respect?**" Marc asked in the same gruff voice he had before. Scam didn't answer him, so Marc slapped him on his right cheek, hard. It fractured his jaw a little when Marc hit.

"**If you do as I say, I just might let you go. Now, answer my question.**" Marc told him coldly. Scam still wouldn't answer, so Marc slapped him again. This time, it broke his jaw. Since his jaw was now broken, Marc grabbed Scam's right wrist.

"**Now, where were we? Oh, that's right! You weren't answering me. So answer me. Now.**" Marc ordered him. Scam wasn't the type to give in easily, so he still didn't answer Marc. Since Scam didn't answer, Marc started to tighten his grip around Scam's wrist.

"**This is just going to get worse for you if you don't answer me, so answer.**" Marc ordered him again. Scam was still giving him the silent treatment, so he squeezed Scam's wrist harder.

"**One more squeeze, and you won't be able to use your wrist for a while. And I want answers. So it can work out if you just do as I say.**" Marc told him. Scam still kept his mouth shut tight. Marc then squeezed even harder. He broke Scam's wrist like he said he would. The pain coming from both his jaw and his wrist hurt so much that he let out a few shouts of pain.

"**Now, was that so hard? Here, I'll give you another present.**" Marc told him as he brought out his tail and wrapped it around Scam's left leg. He then jerked it up sharply and strongly, breaking Scam's leg. He then let out even stronger screams of pain. Marc then bent down close to Scam, showing his teeth, which had gotten even sharper when he had gotten angry.

"**You're lucky I've just been torturing you. Now, a little more torture and then I can end it, ok?**" Marc told him as he grabbed Scam's other wrist. He was just about to break it when he heard far away voices coming from behind him. He grunted in dissatisfaction as he climbed off of Scam.

"**You're also lucky I like to be nice around my siblings. Now, good night!**" Marc said as he kicked Scam in the face, instantly knocking him out.


	10. Chapter 9

Operation: Werewolf

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, If Drago keeps this up, I think bakugan are going to be added to the Extinct List or the Extremely Endangered List. Him and Ingram being the last bakugan.**

**Drago: (dragging Elico to the pie) We're almost there, Elico. Almost there...**

**Elico: (whimpers)**

**Drago: (gets Elico in front of him and pushes him closer to the pie) Cut a piece out of the pie, Ok?**

**Elico: (uses claws on the backs of his hands to cut the pie)**

**Drago: Hmm... No trap?**

**Me: Nope.**

**Drago: No gunpowder?**

**Me: Na-da.**

**Drago: You sure?**

**Me: I'm sure.**

**Elico: (hits something in the pie and tries to get it out)**

**Drago: What's in the pie?**

**Me: A- (Before I could finish, a yelp from Elico stops us)**

**Elico: (Holds out a hand with a giant Mousetrap clamped on it, hard)**

**Drago: You were saying?**

**Me: Never mind. Anyway, I don't own the Amazing Spiez except for my OC. Now, could someone find the Mousetrap-remover before Elico loses his arm? Anyone?**

They had finally found Marc, with a broken-up and knocked out Tim Scam.

"Marc! What happened?" Megan asked, hugging Marc tightly.

"I-I don't know..." Marc told her, his eyes back to their normal color. Before they had gotten to Marc, his eyes had flashed back to normal, his claws had retracted, his teeth became less sharp, and he had forgotten everything that had just happened, not remembering a thing. Then, she let go of him, blushing a bit. She then glanced down at his arm and gasped a little. "And your arm..."

"I didn't notice it was better..." Marc answered, glancing down at his previously broken arm.

"Just to make sure Scam doesn't to anything when he wakes up," Tony said as he used the Isolation Bubble on the unconscious Scam.

"Yeah, but how would he be able to hurt us while he's like that?" Lee asked, bending down and taking a closer look at Scam.

"What do you mean?" Megan asked, turning to him.

"His right wrist, left leg, and the right-side of his jaw are broken. Plus, he's bleeding a bit." Lee told them getting up. Then he turned to Marc.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything about what happened, Marc?" he asked his brother.

"I'm sure, Lee. But I might remember it later like I did with the eagle incident." Marc told him, rubbing his head. He felt like has was starting to get a headache.

"You ok, Marc?" Tony asked his older brother.

"Yeah, just a headache." Marc told him, faking a smile. His headache was getting worse, but he didn't want to worry them more than they were already. He then started to feel a bit dizzy and lightheaded. Something wasn't right. Before he knew it, he had fallen on his knees, his head still hurting. He couldn't hear or see anything, pain clouding everything. He didn't even notice Tony putting a hand on his shoulder and calling to him, along with his siblings. He then fell on to his side and blacked out.


	11. Chapter 10

Operation: Werewolf

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, we'll have to skip this funny scene because it's gonna take a while to help Elico.**

**Drago: (trying to pull the trap off) Rrrr! Get... OFF! Ugh, this thing is stuck on tight.**

**Me: (sighs and shakes head while thinking) Talking to it won't work, Drago... (talks) Anyway, I don't own the Amazing Spiez except my OC. Now, lets get on with the story.**

Marc slowly opened his eyes. He saw the blurry ceiling of his part of the bunk bed he shared with Tony. Shouldn't he be on the mission? Then, he remembered everything that had happened on the mission. Even what happened that he didn't remember. He uncontrollably shivered at the memory. Marc then shot up, afraid that something bad might have happened to his sibs. He then hit his head on the bunk bed.

"Ow! I've gotta stop hitting my head on the bunk bed!" Marc shouted, rubbing his head. Suddenly, the door banged open, with his three siblings sticking their heads through. They all smiled when they saw that he was awake. Lee came over and sat down beside the bunk bed.

"How are you doing, Marc?" he asked his younger brother.

"Fine. But, what happened after I blacked out?" Marc questioned. They then looked at each other, worried looks on their faces, before Lee turned back to him and sighed.

"Well, we rushed you back home and tried to see if you were ok." Lee answered.

"Even though you only fainted, you were out for a day or so, worrying mom and dad terribly." Megan continued.

"And us too!" Tony interrupted.

"But, before we left with you, we found some clues." Lee said, holding up a piece of metal with four big, deep claw marks etched into the left side. "We scanned this and, well, the scan matched it with you. Is this true, Marc?"

"Sort of." Marc admitted. He then told them of what he had just remembered about the 'attack' on Scam.

"...then all of you showed up and I went back to normal. What ever is happening to me isn't good, I can tell you that." Marc told them, holding his head down in fear of his sibling's reactions while looking at his hands. He then noticed something on his hands. Taking a closer look just scared him even more. His fingernails were now silvery CLAWS! The palms of his hands weren't faring any better, either. He had brown FUR on them! He then balled his hands into fists and clutched them tightly. This was just turning out to be a disaster!

"Marc?" Megan asked, putting her hand on top if his. Marc was a bit surprised, then looked up at her, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He then hugged her and started to sob into her shoulder. She gently patted his back and said: "Shh, shh Marc, shh..." Tony and Lee were a bit shocked at what their brother was doing, but decided to keep quiet and let Megan handle it. With everything happening, they couldn't blame him for having a bit of a breakdown. The two of them walked out and Lee slowly closed the door. Megan looked at them as they left, then turned back to Marc. He was still sobbing into her shoulder, crying his heart out.

_Marc doesn't breakdown easily, so this must be horrible for him. _Megan thought, giving him a reassuring hug. She didn't blame him either. Having a breakdown wasn't easy, even if you were a spy. It was even harder doing it in front of family. He cried on and on, until it was one o'clock in the afternoon. They were lucky that it was a Saturday, so they wouldn't be bothered. Marc then pulled away from her, both his cheeks and eyes red from crying so much. After a minute of just staring at her, he finally spoke.

"I-its just getting worse." he told her. He then showed her his hands, the claws glinting in the sunlight. She gasped, covering her mouth to make sure she hid her scream.

"First, a bad temper and a broken arm. Second, a tail and sharp teeth. And now, claws and fur. Am I still human, or am I now a monster?" he asked himself as he turned to face the wall on the other side of the bed. Megan then felt sorry for him. He wanted an answer from himself, but he couldn't get it because he didn't know. This was one of the few things Marc DIDN'T know. He was smart and all, but when it came to the superstitious and the supernatural, he didn't have a clue. She then put a hand on his shoulder. As she did, he flinched. She spoke softly to him, like you would with a scared child.

"You're still my geeky brother in my eyes, Marc." Megan told him. He then turned to her, his eyes clouded over with confusion, happiness, and worry. He didn't understand what she meant, but he somehow felt better, just if she talked to him. He was also worried that he might hurt her if what she meant was wrong. If Marc was a monster, staying with them would mean his now bad temper would too. If they ever got him mad, he didn't think that, even with their spy skills, they would survive his fury. Scam almost didn't, and that really didn't make a difference if it was them or him. He was just about to cry again with all of these different emotions raging inside him when Megan turned him around gently. Her eyes were filled with understanding and sorrow.

"You can cry into my shoulder again if it makes you feel better." she told him. He gladly accepted and started to sob into her shoulder again. Lee and Tony were listening in on the conversation and happily smiled. Their brother would be better in no time.


	12. Chapter 11

Operation: Werewolf

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, I'm sorry, but we're going to have to skip this again. We still can't seem to find the Mousetrap Remover.**

**Drago: Brontes, Hades, search the closet for the Mousetrap Remover. The rest of you bakugan, help me try to pry this off Elico, please.**

**Bakugan: (gets in position)**

**Drago: On the count of three, we all pry it. One... Two... Three!**

******Bakugan**: (Pries it, but doesn't work)

**Me: (sighs) I hope Brontes and Hades find that Mousetrap Remover soon... Anyway, I don't own the Amazing Spiez except for my OC. Go story, go!**

As the days swept by after the incident, Aubrie and the scientists worked endlessly on the antidote. Aubrie was also sending two-day reports to Jerry about how the antidote was going as well, so he didn't have to call her every so often. But, a few nights after Marc's breakdown, she sent him a e-mail that was _very_ important. That same night, something happened to Marc...

* * *

With Jerry:

Jerry silently checked his e-mail. He checked it every night before he left and every day before he got to work now, because of Marc's predicament. He usually came up with spam mail, but he got a very important message from Aubrie that night, titled: 'I Now Have A Few Answers.' He opened it and came to this message:

'Dear Jerry, I think I now know what's wrong with your friend/spy. The chemical we inspected is _almost_ the same as last time, but it is missing a few things. Thankfully, your spy isn't going to become a really bad monster, but is still going to be a danger. You need to put him in a holding cell before it goes too far. I will have the antidote soon, so don't worry. Signed, Aubrie.'

Jerry sighed gratefully, knowing that this is going to be over soon, but also sighed sadly. He knew that spies wouldn't like this (and neither did he), but he had to lock up Marc. He would get them in the morning, tomorrow. Tomorrow was Saturday, so they didn't have to worry about their parents or schoolwork.

* * *

With Marc:

Tony and the others were asleep, but he couldn't sleep for some reason. The night looked beautiful to him, and he didn't know why. Especially the moon. It reflected the sun's light, but not as bright. It also calmed him a little, making him feel right at home (even though he _was_ home). Marc felt like he could do anything once the moon was out. Lately, during the past few days, the moon had started to make him feel calm whenever it was out. He wouldn't tell his siblings, though. He was afraid they would overreact, thanks to what happened last Saturday. After that, he felt a lot better and wasn't as angry.

"Mmm..." Marc hummed, closing his eyes before sighing and turning back to his room from the window. He silently slipped into the bed, not making a sound. Soon, he was fast asleep. That night, though, searing pains shot through his body, making him whimper a few times. The next morning, he woke up earlier than the others (like usual). As he stretched, he felt something hanging on him. He brought his hand up to his shoulder and touched some of his hair. But, wasn't it short? Marc knew it was short last night, before he went to bed, so how did it get so long? He quickly and quietly ran to the bathroom and locked the door before looking at himself in the mirror. He was right about the long hair, at least. His hair was now so long it reached the bottom of his back.

"What happened...?" he whispered, shocked at his reflection. His hair wasn't the only different thing. His claws were now longer, and he was bending over in the mirror a bit just to look himself in the eye. His arms were also longer as well and his teeth were even sharper than before and longer, jutting out from his mouth a little. As he looked down and inspected his tail, he noticed something else. His tail was now reaching his ankles (it used to only reach his knees before), and he now had claws on his feet as well. He gasped at seeing the claws, silvery and glinting in the morning sun. He then, quickly and quietly, ran out of the now unlocked bathroom, into his and Tony's room, closed and locked the door, and shook Tony awake. He was so tall now that he could just reach into the top bunk without climbing up the ladder beside the bunk bed, so he didn't notice he hadn't climbed the ladder until he shook Tony awake.

"Tony! TONY!" he whispered, shaking his younger brother.

"Wha...?" Tony asked sleepily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. As his eyes focused, he noticed Marc was the one who woke him up and he looked different. _Really_ different.

"Marc? Is that _you_?!" he asked, mouth agape.

"Unfortunately, yeah, it is." Marc answered, a sad smile on his face.

"What happened? You were just fine last night!"

"I don't know Tony. I just wish I knew." Suddenly, the bunk bed started to shake.

"Uh oh." they both muttered before being swept into the tunnel. Soon, they were joined up with Megan and Lee, both still in their pajamas just like Tony and Marc.

"Marc! What happened to you?!" they both shouted/asked as they were sent down the tunnel.

"I wish I knew! I woke up this morning looking like this!" he shouted back.

"I just hope Jerry can help you soon! I don't want to be stuck with a brother bigger than Lee now!" Tony interrupted, whining.

"I hope that Jerry has something important for us this time! We haven't had a mission in a while!" Megan shouted as they neared the end of the tunnel. Marc got a bad feeling about what was going to happen. Then, they landed on the couch, ending up in the same pile as the first time.

"Ugh. Next time, warn us before you do that, Jerry." Marc said, being on the bottom again.


End file.
